


We're Falling Apart to Half Time

by redstainedtoes



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Dance Studios, Dancing, F/F, F/M, High School, Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, No Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Not Canon Compliant, mrs harrison and caleb are both gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redstainedtoes/pseuds/redstainedtoes
Summary: Julie Molina had been dancing since she was three, but there was something missing. When new students join her studio, will they be able to help bring her spark back?A competitive dance au
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Nick/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	We're Falling Apart to Half Time

**Author's Note:**

> I did competitions for five years so I think I'm qualified to write this  
> Don't blame me if some things are off I never did pointe  
> Title from Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy

Julie felt a pair of hands cover her eyes, accompanied by a voice saying, "Guess who?"

She thought for a moment then, fighting laugher, responded, "Beyonce?"

"Very funny Jules," the voice behind her feigned annoyance as she pulled her hands off her eyes. It was Flynn, her best friend and favorite dance partner since they were three years old and joined the studio for the first time. They walked down the hallway shoulder-to-shoulder after Julie closed her locker, chatting aimlessly as they existed the building. 

"It's cold out today," Flynn said.

"We've been walking for ten minutes and you're just realizing this?" Julie responded.

"Shut up," her friend said, giving her a little shove, "I was thinking about Mrs. Harrison."

"What about her?"

"You know how she said there's too few people at the studio now, and there's not much money?" Julie nodded, remembering her private conversation with her teacher that had been rudely interrupted by her friend spilling her water out of shock after she overheard, so Flynn continued, "Do you think she'll have to shut down?"

Julie scoffed as if trying to convince herself that it was impossible, "She said she'll get more people to join, it'll be fine."

"But what if it isn't?"

"Then there's always competitions with prize money. It'll all work out, Flynn."

And on that note, the two of them had made it through their walk in the bitter cold to _Janet's School of Dance._ Not a very impressive name, but it didn't really matter to Julie. The owner and their favorite teacher there, Janet Harrison, used to be a prima ballerina for the New York City Ballet before she got injured, ending her dance career. Julie had looked up to her for her entire life, and wanted to be just like her in the future (minus the injury part). Not only did she have an amazing career, but Mrs. Harrison was a good teacher. She didn't anger easily like her friend Willie's old teacher, Caleb Covington, who was notorious for yelling at students and forcing them to practice for much longer than was healthy for a group of teenagers. Instead, she gave her corrections firmly but kindly, pointing out mistakes without belittling those who made them. Mrs. Harrison was also there for Julie when her mom had passed away. Mrs. Harrison had danced with Julie's mom, Rose, in the past, and reminded Julie to take care of herself and talked her through things in the midst of the emotional turmoil. In fact, sometimes she would make Julie go home because she was working too hard. Ever since her mom passed, Julie was determined to have a successful dance career to continue her mom's legacy and to make her proud, wherever she was out there.

Today wouldn't be too bad though, it was Core Monday. Every single Monday, Mrs. Harrison herself would lead the studio in rigorous workouts and stretches, ensuring that her students stayed flexible and strong. She always played good music, and in general those days were fun, but Julie was too excited about choreography. It was promised that this week choreography would begin for their last dances they needed to complete, other than the finale of course.

"Julie! Flynn!" Mrs. Harrison greeted them warmly, "You can head on in once you change, we'll start once everybody comes in." The two girls nodded in response and headed into the dressing room, which was empty since they always came early. They changed their clothes so Flynn was wearing sweatpants and a crop top while Julie wore a leotard with leggings over it. Both of them had put their hair up in ponytails, more casual than regular classes. They quickly headed to the biggest room in the studio, already filled with energetic music. The two of them immediately began stretching, talking in quiet tones so nobody else could overhear,

"We're getting closer to comp season, shouldn't we skip Core Monday just this once?"

"Jules, it's too early to stress about that yet. You have like six other dances-"

"Seven," Julie interrupted, ignoring her friend's look of _I told you so._

"Fine, you have seven other dances before we even start the new one. You need a break."

"No I don't, I need-"

Flynn didn't even let her finish, "Julie, you can't overwork yourself again. Remember that time you passed out?"

Julie winced as that memory was brought back. It was last year, when she had been working so hard for so long that she had no idea what time it was anymore, and she passed out on the studio floor out of pure exhaustion.

Before she had a chance to respond, however, Mrs. Harrison walked in and motioned for everyone to stand up, asking, "Is everyone warmed up?" After a few nods, she seemed satisfied and turned the music up, running to the front of the room before counting, "Five, six, seven, eight," and beginning to lead them in a workout. 

About halfway through the class, everyone in the room was sweating and sore, so she gave them a water break. As Julie and Flynn sat in front of the mirror to sit and drink, they saw three boys walk in that looked to be around their age. One was blond and tall and wearing pastels and looked very nervous about being there, while the boy next to him looked excited and wore mostly black. The one in front of them, though, was brunette and looked wary but still interested. Although she would never say it out loud, Julie thought his cutoff tee and hair made him look like he was from the 90s.

The music had already been paused, so Mrs. Harrison just had to clap to get her student's attention as she motioned for the three boys to come in the room. She spoke out, "Everyone, I know I've been telling you that we needed more students, and so I would like to introduce these boys," she looked at them expectantly before blondie cleared his throat.

"Oh, uh, Alex," he said.

"Reggie! I'm Reggie," the excited one said.

"I'm Luke," the brunette finished, eyes glancing around the room, looking at his new classmates. Either Julie's eyes were playing tricks on her, or he seemed to hold her gaze longer than he did with the others. Then again, she was dehydrated. She took another long sip from her bottle and snapped it shut, shaking her head to try and get herself to focus once more.

"Alright then," Mrs. Harrison broke through her thoughts, "let's continue!"

The three newcomers, Luke, Alex, and Reggie, all stood in the back as everyone got back in lines, observing how they followed Mrs. Harrison's movements and trying to copy. They did keep up pretty well, Julie admitted to herself as she glanced at them in the mirror every once in a while, and they clearly weren't going to have a hard time getting the hang of things. 

Once class was over, Julie's muscles ached in the best way possible, which was refreshing after a long day back at school. She went up to the dressing room, exchanging opinions on the new students with the other girls and finishing off her large water bottle as she put her clothes back on. As she was heading back down the stairs to exit the building, she caught a glimpse of Luke walking into Mrs. Harrison's office, presumably for a check-in on his first day. She paused for a moment, though, when his eyes found hers as her was about to go inside, and he gave a little nod before going in. Julie wondered what that was about as she resumed her movements and left the building.


End file.
